


Winter's Kiss

by Lythane



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Drautos has a dog called Toffee, Drautos wears dad clothes, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nyx risks his life for a prank, mentions of BDSM, pre-fall of insomnia, sort of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lythane/pseuds/Lythane
Summary: Drautos woke to the cool glow of early morning sunshine, and the rare bliss of a day when neither he nor Nyx were required at work.





	Winter's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a flashback in a longer fic i'm working on but it got way out of control, so posting as a one-shot.
> 
> Background info: In this canon, Drautos has a dog called Toffee. He's a stray of unknown breed, but looks similar to an Indian Pariah dog. 
> 
> This is the first thing i've written that i've posted online! woo
> 
> Edit: Added a bunch of stuff, fixed LOADS of grammar issues and tense stuff.

Drautos woke to the cool glow of early morning sunshine, and to the serene view of snow floating down onto the windowsill outside. It was a rare bliss when neither he nor Nyx were required at work, so he decides to stay in bed a bit longer, lazily stretching under the covers and shifting closer to his bedmate to steal some warmth (Nyx always ran hot, and Drautos was silently grateful for his radiator-like properties).

Nyx was beginning to make himself a permanent fixture in Drautos’ house, claiming Drautos’ bed was more comfortable (it was, but that was almost laughable considering the metal frame and thin mattress that Nyx called a bed) and that his house was closer to work (it was, but they both knew it was more than that). Drautos wasn’t certain  _what_  this was… But it was  _something_. 

He was in too deep, and he knew it.

He snakes his arm around Nyx’s waist and buries his face in the man’s neck, closing his eyes to pretend that neither Lucis nor Niflheim exist; that it's just them, hidden away in the countryside somewhere, in this embarrassingly domestic scene.

Nyx mumbles something intelligible in his sleep and shifts closer, rolling to his side to fit his back comfortably against Drautos’ chest and intertwine their fingers together against his hip. He sighs, content.

They lie together as the sun rises; Drautos absent-mindedly tracing small circles against Nyx’s hip with his fingertip, feeling the raised lines of scars that decorate his skin. He’s spent enough days watching Nyx in the field to know the man has no sense of self preservation, always valuing the lives of his comrades above his own. It leaves an odd feeling in his chest to think that most of the scars that mar his lover’s body (and the near-death experiences some of them represent) are there because Drautos put him on the front line.  His most talented Glaive,  _the Hero_ , forever taking hits meant for someone else. 

Drautos rarely allows himself time for self-reflection; he has a mission to complete and it wouldn’t do well to get distracted now, so close to the end. But, with increasing frequency, he finds a thought nagging in the corners of his mind – the future,  _their future_. 

He thinks about it when they lie tangled together in bed, when Drautos unties the rope from Nyx’s throat that he had begged for so beautifully, and gently massages away the pain. He thinks about it when Nyx finds him after a particularly dull meeting, pulling him to a quiet corridor all eager hands under heavy leather, with that infectious grin that wipes the weary world of politics from his mind, and he thinks about it on days like this; a quiet mockery of domestic bliss, when he dares to dream of a future where they retire together and give no heed or thought to war.  

The thought is persistent, and unexpected, but he finds himself smiling more.

Drautos wonders then what Nyx would think if he knew.  About Niflheim. About what Drautos was preparing to do. He’s considered this before - turned the words over in his head a thousand times trying to phrase something he doesn’t have the words for. Could he force Nyx to make that choice? To walk away from everything he believes in, everything he fights for, for him?

Drautos sighs against Nyx’s shoulder.  No, he would never put Nyx in that position. He decides it will all be worth it in the end, if he can give Nyx his home back, if they never have to fight again. Even if Nyx hates him for it. 

The tell-tale patter of paws on wooden flooring outside the bedroom pulls Drautos from his thoughts and he turns over to see Toffee sticking his nose through the door with an indignant snuffle. He rolls back to face Nyx and gives him a gentle shove to try and rouse him.

“I need to walk Toffee, try not to burn the house down whilst we’re out, ok?” he mumbles, leaving soft kisses across Nyx’s shoulder and watching for any sign of life. Nyx shifts slightly, tightening his grip on Drautos’ hand and shifting closer to press his ass  _just-so_  against Drautos’ dick, a ghost of a smirk flickering across his face. Drautos returns the favour with a soft bite to the other man’s neck, and a quiet growl. “Not now, dog walk first, sex later,” he says, and Nyx groans loudly in mock offense, rolling to his front dramatically, face down on the pillow. Drautos rolls his eyes.

 “If you want to come, you’ve got ten minutes to get downstairs,” he grins, patting Nyx on the bum and earning a grunt in reply. He slides out of bed to grab some warm clothes from his dresser, momentarily glancing back at Nyx – the man slept like a corpse, all splayed limbs contorted in ways Drautos had to assume were uncomfortable (but apparently weren’t) and dead to the world.  He could probably sleep through a behemoth attack, Drautos mused, pulling on a dark red sweater over his shirt and worn grey jeans.  He scouts the room quickly, picking up Nyx’s scattered clothing from the floor to chuck them on the end of the bed. “Ten minutes Ulric or we’re leaving without you.”

“Yeah yeah, ten,” Nyx mumbles into the pillow, seemingly melting further under the duvet. Drautos rolls his eyes, leaving quietly and pulling the door shut with a click. He greets Toffee with a generous scratch behind the ears and a soft pat on the head as Toffee hops about on the spot, bubbling with excitement, tail wagging eagerly. They head downstairs to the kitchen, Toffee bounding around Drautos’ legs in a ginger blur and nosing his food bowl across the floor.

Drautos steps past the dog to pull a Tupperware from the fridge containing one of Toffee’s  _meticulously_  balanced breakfast portions of raw meaty ingredients, and looks down at the dog expectantly until he sits patiently, tail thumping against the kitchen tile. 

“Good boy Toffee,” he coos, patting the dog’s side and tipping the food into the stainless steel bowl.   He pulls on his boots and glances at the clock on the wall, listening for any movement upstairs.

Nine and a half minutes later, Nyx wanders into the kitchen, dressed and bleary with sleep.  He checks his watch and presents Drautos with a smug grin. “Ready with time to spare.”

“Barely,” Drautos deadpans, pulling on his heavy black coat and eyeing up Nyx’s choice of clothes – jeans and a t-shirt.  “It’s snowing outside,” he remarks, and Nyx shrugs, crouching down to smother Toffee with affection.

“I don’t feel the cold,” he says, ruffling Toffee’s thick fur and narrowly avoiding the dog’s licks and slobbers.

Drautos frowns. “You’ll give me pneumonia if I have to look at you,” he mutters, disappearing to the hallway and returning with another jacket which he drops over Nyx’s shoulder. “Put it on.” No room for argument.

“Yes  _sir_ ,” Nyx smirks, standing and cocking an eyebrow, taking the garment and pulling it on - zipping it up all the way to his chin. Drautos pretends not to notice his theatrics, and clips Toffee’s lead to his collar.

“Shall we?” Nyx says, gesturing dramatically to the front door, stopping to shove on his scruffy boots. He doesn’t bother tying the laces, to Drautos’ despair. Drautos sighs in exasperation and nods.

They set out into the snow, the sun glowing pale orange from behind the clouds, providing them with a pleasant warmth over the chill of the wind. They take a shortcut through the houses to a small secluded park, walking close and enjoying the peace of being awake before most of the world.  Toffee trots back and forth between them, tail whipping back and forth enthusiastically, occasionally stopping to sniff something or stuff his face in a pile of snow.

The park is empty when they arrive so Drautos lets Toffee off the lead, and takes a moment to admire the view – untouched, fresh snow painting the ground white, trees glistening like glitter and-

And then the collar of his coat is yanked back and a handful of snow is crushed down the back of his sweater, ice cold and wet, slipping down his spine like the cold touch of death, accompanied by the cackle of a Glaive with No! Self! Preservation!

Drautos spins to face Nyx, who is already slapping together more snowballs with serious speed. “Nyx!” he barks, frantically scraping the snow out his coat, “Don’t you fucking dare!” But it’s too late. He throws up a Protect spell to stop the first two snowballs and levels a glare at Nyx through the translucent wall that would make any new recruit melt from fear.

“No magic!” Nyx laughs, unaffected, hauling snowballs into his arms and darting out of Drautos’ view to skid to the floor behind a Chocobo themed bench. “Magic is cheating!” he shouts. 

Drautos growls and stalks over to Nyx, careful to avoid the onslaught of badly-aimed snowballs shooting out from behind the bench. When Toffee bounds over to join them, Nyx is momentarily distracted by the snow-covered dog and Drautos takes the chance to lunge for him, the Glaive yelps and scrambles away on all fours in a flurry of snow and a shout of glee as he _just_ slips through Drautos’ fingers.

Nyx bolts across the grass (far too energetic for a day off), leaping over the fence into the small playground at the back of the park. Drautos follows him, refusing to break into a run, making a point of opening the small gate and shutting it behind him before weaving between swings and slides waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Nyx takes a corner too quickly and slips, landing on his side with a yelp and Drautos grabs a hold of him before the Glaive can recover, shoving him onto his back and quickly sitting himself on Nyx’s hips to pin him down.  Nyx grins up at him, face flushed, grass and snow in his hair.  “Please don’t kill me,” he laughs.

Drautos huffs down at him, a grin threatening to break his stoic features.  Nyx pushes his hips up slightly in lewd suggestion, face half hidden behind the collar of his jacket, but very clearly amused. Drautos considers freezing Nyx to the floor, but another _much better_ idea sparks in his mind instead.  He smirks down at Nyx, moving ever-so-slowly to pull the zip of Nyx’s jacket down.

“It’s endless insubordination with you, isn’t it Ulric?” he mutters, giving his voice that low, commanding tone he knows Nyx loves. "If only you were as obedient outside of the bedroom as you are inside it."

“I like to keep you on your toes,” Nyx laughs, placing his hands on Drautos’ thighs.

Once unzipped, Drautos pushes the jacket apart, spreading his hands over Nyx’s chest and leans down to kiss him - and Nyx falls for it, hook, line and sinker - eyes slipping shut in anticipation. 

It’s a sweet victory when Nyx’s eyes widen in horror, his breath hitching in shock as Drautos shoves a handful of snow up under the Glaives t-shirt whilst planting a soft kiss to his lips. 

Nyx arches off the ground, yelling like he’s been struck by lightning, and Drautos laughs, quickly moving to cover Nyx’s mouth with his hands. “People are still sleeping Nyx, try to control yourself,” he grins, and receives a pitiful glare in return.

Nyx yanks up his t-shirt, pulling the clump of snow from under it and pausing as if to smush it into Drautos’ face… but after a  _quick_  re-evaluation he drops it instead. “Okay okay… truce…” He whines, flopping his arms out to the side in surrender, voice muffled behind Drautos' hands.

“That’s what I thought,” Drautos nods, standing up and brushing snow off his coat. He holds a hand out to help Nyx up and pulls the damp Glaive to his feet.

Nyx flashes him a cheeky grin, stepping closer to put his cold hands in Drautos’ coat pockets. “Maybe I’ll get you back for that later.”

Drautos smirks, pulling Nyx closer and takes a quick glance around – the park is still empty and Toffee is busy fighting a nearby pile of leaves, so he leans down again, cupping Nyx’s face with his hands and kisses him deeply, enjoying the warmth building between them and the soft sigh that escapes Nyx’s lips. “Maybe you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Dread-Behemoth for beta reading for me, even though we had a fight about how to describe snow <3


End file.
